1. Field of the Invention
This invention concerns a support, generally referred to as a "curb," for placement upon the roof of a building, and upon which a piece of equipment such as an air conditioning unit is mounted. The invention more particularly relates to a nested array of a multitude of said curbs.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Curb devices are in commonplace use for supporting air conditioning units and other equipment upon a built-up roof, i.e., a roof having a water barrier layer such as asphalt, tar paper, etc. The curb is a box-like structure, generally fabricated of sheet metal or fiberglass panels, and is preferably installed on the roof during initial roof construction.
The relatively large size of the curb results in high cost for shipment between the curb manufacturing location and the sales or use location. The particular reason for the high transportation expense is that the curbs, even if neatly stacked one atop another, occupy considerable space which could otherwise be utilized for more valuable cargo. Because the curbs are relatively low cost items, higher shipping charges produce a significant percentage-wise increase in the delivered cost of the curb.
It is accordingly an object of the present invention to provide a new manner of association of a multitude of curbs whereby said curbs occupy less shipping space than the same number of curbs disposed in conventional manner for shipping.
It is another object of this invention to provide a curb which facilitates the aforesaid new manner of association.
These objects and other objects and advantages of the invention will be apparent from the following description.